


Sister Squabbles

by just_take_it_to_understand



Category: Many - Fandom
Genre: A random account full of stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_take_it_to_understand/pseuds/just_take_it_to_understand
Summary: Basically a bunch of random stories that my sister and I create in 15 minutes. We cut out pieces of paper, put random things on them, draw 6 from a hat, then write a story lol. We only have 15 minutes to write, so editing has not been done





	1. Angsty Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Cards drawn were grave, Valthasar the space pirate, space, angst, vivacious, "Everyday we lose thousands of vegetables to vegetarians. Stop vegetarians. This story isn't meant to offend anyone, we're just joking around and having fun.

Valthazar, the space pirate, used to be a vivacious person. But after the death of his mother, he hadn't been the same.

His ship landed on the planet of Bespin, a gas giant in the clouds. His mother was buried in one of the gardens on the facility. He exited the cockpit slowly, turning his head around to look into the vastness of space through the clouds. There were no stars out, despite the galaxy being humungous.

Valthazar turned and walked into the building, take a left turn as soon as he entered, and walking down a long corridor.

"I walk a lonely road, the only one that I have ever known." He mumbled the lyrics of Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day as he went, being the angsty teenager that he was.

He entered the garden that held multiple tombstones, walking over a faded one that stood far across into the room. The name read, "Here lies Francine, the last of the real ones."  
On the back of the gravestone, was a quote from Francine herself.

"Everyday, we lose thousands of vegetables to vegetarians. Stop vegetarians." Valthazar sniffled at his mother's last words.

"You were always a bold one mother." His British accent seemed to echo in the room. "I wish you could yeet back to life and crack another cold one with the boys." Suddenly, a ghost rose from his mother's grave, slapping him on the head with a spatula.

"I swear to God, boy. If you don't fix your no good, green bean, sorry-looking ass in two seconds, I'm gonna trample on your grave when YOU die!"

"Mommy no." Valthazar whined, the little baby in him shining through his emo appearance. His dark eyeliner under his eyes was running down his face as he tried to sob into his mother's inanimate shoulder.

"Boy," his mother said, "If you go shopping in Hot Topic one more time and start believing that clowns rule the Earth, then honey, you've got a big storm coming. In this life, it's either yeet," his mother put on some dope-ass shades, "or be yeeted..."

And with that, his mother yelled, "Sianara sucker!" And threw herself back into her grave, leaving her emo teenager behind, mumbling the words to, "Live and Let Die."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically a bunch of random stories that my sister and I create in 15 minutes. We cut out pieces of paper, put random things on them, draw 6 from a hat, then write a story lol. We only have 15 minutes to write, so editing has not been done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cards drawn were Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux, Fantasy Realm, War, Carousel, and “This isn’t the first time a prison pulled a knife on me today; it won’t be the last.”

This was intense. For truly, this was the height of the war. “I attack with my little horse!” Kylo Ren declared, raising the piece in triumph. Hux face-palmed, ignoring his idiot comrade. The constant spinning of the carousel was giving him a headache.

“That little horse is actually called a knight and that’s not how chess works.” Hux lectured. “I don't know how you’re so bad at this.”

“That is too how it works!” Kylo challenged, almost falling off his carousel unicorn. “My horse will steal your queen and bring her to my side.”

“You can’t even do that.”

“Well, I wouldn’t have to if you hadn’t killed my queen.” He said, completely serious.

Hux took a moment to question this strange situation. It looked as if they were in a fantasy realm, riding a carousel powered by some colorful fairies. They were also playing chess and Kylo was convinced he was winning.

“You know Armitage,” Kylo started as Hux glared at him for using his first name. “This morning when some guy tried to stab me, I looked him straight in the eye and said-“ He paused as if he was expecting more of a reaction. “I said ‘This isn’t the first time a prisoner pulled a knife on me today; it won’t be the last.”

Hux rolled his eyes and moved his rook.

“Checkmate, we’re done here.” He jumped off the carousel and started walking away from the odd contraption. Was this situation some kind of sick joke played on them by a more powerful force? No, that was impossible.

“Wait, get back here!” Kylo yelled. Hux turned to stare at him. “We played your game so now we play mine.”

“And what would that be?” Hux asked, annoyed.

Kylo shut his eyes and lifted his hand. Hux had to duck so the colorful box didn’t knock him in the head. The game spin into Kylo’s hands. 

“That was the force put to good use.” He proclaimed. “Now we’ll play Connect 4!”

Hux begrudgingly agreed, on the condition that they didn’t play on a carousel. But as they left, the fairies followed them. 

“What a pretty fairy you are!” One said to Hux. “Such colorful hair!” He ignored them, dismissing them as stupid insects. Kylo, however, smiled mischievously.

Hux’s frown deepened as he realized he was levitating. No, he was being levitated by Kylo, who was using the force for stupidity.

“Oh look, you’re flying,” Kylo said, smirking. “You really are a fairy!”

Hux fell to the ground as Kylo fell over in a fit of laughter.


End file.
